


Crystal eyes

by erigomjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erigomjen/pseuds/erigomjen
Summary: Jaemin was the entire world to Jeno, and Jeno wouldn't mind being Jaemin's eyes





	Crystal eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ojitos de cristal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466037) by sunsetclover. 



> Hi! It's me with another translation. This work belongs to my friend Nanami (sunsetclover) in Wattpad <3 I'll also be translating some of her works, so look forward to them! ^^

His eyes were like stars that had lost their brightness, but they were beautiful, though it hurts him having to ask him to open them. Jeno feels a sting of anguish when he walks closer to Jaemin and the latter doesn't notice his presence until he makes a noise while sitting in the front chair.

He had met the boy with the bright smile three years ago. Three years had been since he fell in love with him, not caring about Jaemin never being able to seeing him smile, neither realising what was good or not just by a glance ― although he would somehow know when something was wrong or if Jeno felt uneasy, as if Jaemin were an extension of his soul, always worrying about him, always so sweet and innocent.

"You're pensive" Jeno heard him say. "What's going on?"

He knew him so well. Jeno just smiled and brushed the boy's cheek with his thumb, taking a few seconds to answer. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about you."

"About me?"

"About you, about us." Jeno admitted, getting closer to Jaemin, having to lean in against the table that usually separated them in class hours, only that by the moment everyone else was outside enjoying their free time. "About how happy I am when I see you smile."

Jeno notices the nervousness in the boy, and the blush in his cheeks is just a proof that maybe he wasn't the only one with a rampaging heart.

"D-do I make you happy?" Jaemin asked.

"Very happy." Jeno whispered, leaving a small kiss in his angel's nose. "I've just... fallen in love with a sweet, beautiful boy, how couldn't I be happy?"

Jaemin opened his mouth in an 'o' shape, and in Jeno's eyes there was nothing else more beautiful and adorable. He really wished to take care of the boy, make him happy and being able to walk by his side, hand in hand with him. He didn't mind being Jaemin's eyes, describing what he could see so that Jaemin could have an idea of where they were ― he hoped he could take him until the end of the world and tell him about the adventures they would live together.

He was infatuated by Jaemin's scent, by his softness, his purity. He didn't care about anything else, and when he feels the boy's quivering hands against his, he realises his little angel is crying as he widely smiles.

"I'm in love with you too, Jeno..." Jaemin's voice was such an emotional disaster as he spoke. "I've been in love with you for so long."

And in that precise moment, Jeno couldn't care less about being in the language classroom he hated so much, he just leaned in to Jaemin's face to leave a sweet, chaste kiss on his soft lips, sealing the beginning of a beautiful something.


End file.
